A Rose Without It's Thorn
by skullycandy12
Summary: Haji doesn't understand his feeling for Kai. Kai is in love with Haji but doesn't know how to tell him. And why is Solomon suddenly so interested in Kai all of the sudden.
1. Chapter 1

Rain showered down on my bare body drenching my clothes,Saya had told me to take an umbrella with me but being as thick head as I was I simple walked past her. She had shout random thoughts at me after I walk out the hotel we were staying at thanks to David. The Hotel was polished with expansive furniture,painting of angels with apples in their hands that were drape with light fitting robes that clung to their small child like bodies. Golden brown hair hung low to their shoulders,Their were the perfect image of innocent but they were tainted by you really think about it Saya was a lot like them. Pure tilll human hands tainted her,forcing her to fight Chiropteran.

Saya had lived a simple life back in Okinawa,until that fateful day that Chiropteran attack her school. That day I had thought I was going to lose her. Back then I was too weak to protect her. Ha what a foolish thought even now I am too weak to protect her. Hagi was the one by Saya side the most. He could protect her,proving that he could do it on numerous occasion in the past before.

''Screech'' ( The sound of a bus pulling up to a stop) .''

The bus was black with a light green bill bored that covered the side advertising some slick new product. The driver had open his door outwards inviting me in with a warm smile but I simple nod my my head in a no like motion. I wanted to be out here long after the rain stopes. The way the sky lit up after a rain storm was breathing taking. The man left the door open for a couple more seconds seeing if I was going to change my mind before he pulled off.

I let a much needed sign as I watch the last glimpse of the bus before it turn a conor, the rain was finally beginning to let up. The sky shine with hazel golden colour. It was beautiful.I took a moment to admire it before I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. Even without turning around I knew who it was. ''What are you doing out here Haji?''

Haji was startle and shift his feet a couple steps back. I rolled my eyes at this you wouldn't think that Haji could be shock with his emotionless expression.

''Saya was worried about you when it start to rain so she sent me to find you.'' Haji told me as he took a seat next to me. ''You didn't have to do that.'' I told him but he shook his head and told me he didn't mind.

We sat there quielt for a few mintue before Haji touch my cheek. As he did this I lower my gaze to his chest unable to look up.

Kai? Haji voice was soft but I could tell he was warning me.

''Y. .. . . .. ye.. ..... . .. yes?'' My voice was shaky as he lean into my face our nose's almost touching. ''Is their something you want to talk about Kai you seem really distant lately?'' Haji ask.

God if Haji only knew how I felt about him. If only he knew.

''I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind right now.'' I said brushing off Haji hand. Haji frowned at my action but didn't say anything to my relief.  
We sat like this until I felt Haji put a frim hand around my waist pulling me into his oddly warm embrace. ''Your shivering.'' He told me.

I nod my head,I had been out here in the rain for awhile and I kinda forgot to bring a coat.''I guess the rain is finally catching up with me.'' I chuckle but Haji didn't laugh. Instead he stare at me with such a deep expression it nearly shatter my bones.

Before I could realize what was happening we were racing across rooftops okay more like Haji was racing across rooftops with me tightly in his arms.

By the time we reach the hotel my cheek's were flush a rosy red and I was breathing hard. Saya was going to have a cow when she see me.

Saya was flipping through a teen magazine in the lounge room when came in. ''What happen?'' She gasp grabbing her sword. Saya eyes were glowing bright red. She probable thought it I was attack by a chiropteran that why I was in Haji arms.

I felt so embarrassed that I didn't even notice I was hiding my face in Haji chest or that Haji was snaking his arm around my waist possessively.

''He has a light fever so I carried him back.'' Haji said. Saya scowl and gives me that look. You know that mother look when a child gets get in trouble.

''Didn't I tell you to take and umbrella. Thank god I sent Haji to find you or you could of past out somewhere on the sidewalk!'' Saya said rolling her eyes.

I gave her a weak simle and said sorry as we went up to our room. Well my room. ''I'll go out and get him some medicine can you watch him for me Haji?'' Saya ask.

Haji nodded his head and Saya left.

''Kai could we talk for a second?'' He ask as he sat at the end of my bed with his face in his hands.

* * *

**Author notes: This story is dedicated to Tracyj16. I decide to write a Haji x Kai story after reading hers.**


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my throat close as Haji lean over my body pinning my hands above my head.'' Haji . . . . . . . . . what . . . . . are you doing?'' I ask as he lean down our noses touching. He didn't answerer me which scared me. Haji was really strong and no matter how hard a tug his grip did not bulge one bit.

I was so confused, I didn't understand what Haji was doing until I felt him press his lips ageist mine. I was too shock to respond at first. But somehow I felt myself pressing harder against him as if I was silently begging for more. And I was.

I gasp as I felt Haji toughen lick my lips then he sudden jerk back away from me. ''Haji!?'' I stammer out. Haji didn't look at me instead stumble toward the door . Before I could say wait Haji ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I laid there for a mintue just staring at the ceiling doing my best to blink away my tears. I don't know how it start but thought began to float in my head.

''What if he wasn't trying to kiss me? what if he was taking my temperature slip and our lips met by accident. He was probable disgusted by me kissing him back.'' I thought furiously.

A couple minute later Sayacame busting into my room with a large white bag that said convenient store on it written in bold black letters. Saya was about to say something I guess then see stop when see notice that Haji wasn't in the room with me. ''Where Haji? I thought I told him to watch you.''

''H-e w-ent to. . . . .. . ummmmmmmmm . .. . . .to the bathroom!'' I tried to make my voice sound steady but I failed miserable and I knew that Saya knew that I was lying. But thankfully she didn't ask anymore question. Instead she told me to sit up as she poured this purple liquid into a sliver spoon and told me to open up.

''I'm not drinking that.'' I told her as I duck my head under the cover. I knew I was acting like a brat but Nyquil taste so nasty. Especially when the flavor was purple.

Saya chuckle and pulled the cover off me with her inhuman strength . Which wasn't fair I might add. Before I could duck Saya shoved the spoon in my mouth forcing me to swallow.

''See that wasn't so bad now was it?''

I could only glare at my sister. I mean if I could kill someone with just a glare Saya would be dead ten times over now. But I had to admit I could feel the medicine work almost immediately reliving myself of a headache I was beginning to get.

''Hey, so what up with you and Haj-

_''Knock''_

_''Knock.''_ (The sound of a door being tap on.)

There was a small knock on the door before Hajicame back into the room. Our eyes meet for a brief second before Haji look away. As soon as he did I could feel something in my heart wrench.

''Where were you? He has a fever!'' Saya turn around facing Haji who was standing in front of the door with his hands in his pocket.

''I went to relive myself in the bathroom.'' Haji told Saya.

While they were talking I was staring at the floor ashamed at what I did to Haji. ''He probable hates me now.'' I thought as I laid back down on my bed .

My head began to feel dizzy then my vision stat to blur. I don't know whether it was the medicine making me tried or the stress . Either way I feel straight asleep as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

**(Haji pov)**

''I can't believe I kissed him!'' I thought as I ran out the room. I had ran all the way into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I had stayed in there splashing cold water on my face.

I had truly just wanted to talk to Kai. But he look just too cute laying there. His nose was slightly pink and he was curl up in a ball with his covers speared around him.

I had lost control and let my feeling get in the way. And now he fucking hates me.

Kai likes to protect people he doesn't like to be protected. He just doesn't like feeling of being powerless and I probable made him feel that way with my inhuman strength.

I had eventually left the bathroom when I felt Saya presence coming toward Kai room.

As I enter the room I look at Kai but I quickly turn away. I was afraid too see the hatred that was surely burning in Kai eyes.

* * *

I had woke a couple of hour later to find that Riku was asleep by the foot of my bed. Saya had probable told him I wasn't feeling well and he came to watch over me.

Yawning then I carefully swung my legs off the bed carefull not to wake Riku up. I could feel my stomach growl a little and decide to go to the dinning hall for some grub.

* * *

**A\N: Yes Riku is still alive and what happen between Diva and him never happens. Well it dosn't happen in my story beause I cried when Riku** **died he was one of my favorite characters. Also when I switch character p.o.v it will be written in bold letter if you get confused.**

**Please review!**

**PS: Thanks for the review Tracyj16 I luv u 2 girl**


	3. Chapter 3

I was actual surprise to see that the whole gang was here in the dinning hall . David and Julia were standing passing folder around to Saya ,Haji and Joel. They all had serious expression on their faces. Specially David,his face was set so hard one might think he was about to turn into stone.

''As you can see there has been upraise in Chiropterans attacks in this section of the downtown area.'' David was point to a place on a map before he notice me.

''Ah, look like the brat awake.'' Feel better?''

I could only scowl at David I knew he was picking a fight with me on purpose but today I wasn't about to fall for it. ''Yeah I do actual thanks for caring.'' I flash David a big smile and a thumb up who in return rolled his eye at me mutter so childish at me.

I notice that Haji was looking at me as I sat down next to Saya. But I did not dare look in his eye's. I'm a coward. I knew Saya could sense the tension between me and Haji I knew by the look she was giving us.

Julia cleared her thought it continued on what David was saying.

''We want you and Saya to down and check things out near the peers located on this side of the section. Please take Kai with you also this mission could use his skill.

''I don't think that such a good idea. He'll get in our way.'' Haji words were so harsh and cold. It made me want to throw up .

''Haji that mean.'' Saya said. But Haji did not even glance her way. His attention seem to be on me and only me. Which made me feel a little happy. I guess. Okay I was fucking ecstatic.

Julia seem to be in deep thought for a moment before she push up her glass and said,'' He still will be going thought.'' David nodded his head in agreement with her.

I took a deep sign the argument was about me but I wasn't even in it. No even ask me did I want to go or even my thoughts about the mission.

''Hey your still looking kinda of pale . why don't you go back to your an rest. The mission not until tomorrow anyway.'' Saya hand was on my forehead checking to see if I still had a fever.

''I'm fine. So don't worry so much.''I told Saya giving her a small smile.

But of course saya had a different option and piratically drag me off to my room. Man sometimes I forgot how strong she really is.

* * *

I woke up againe a couple hours later with a felt someone hands on my face. I at first I thought it was a dream so I didn't open my eyes until I felt a warm breath tickle down my neck.

I shot up up shove whoever was on top me away. As I look around I saw a blurr shadow dart to the door.

At this point my heart was beating out of my chest. Kicking the sheets of me I ran towards the bathroom locking it behind me. Splashing cold waters on my face I tried to calm down.

''What the hell was that . Shit was it a dream or real?'' I mumble to himself grip on what just happen.I sigh and walk back to my hotel room locking the door behind me I laid down. But I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I laid staring at the ceiling till morning.''

* * *

''Kai!''

''Kai!''

''Dammit Kai wake up!.'' Saya was grabbing my arm yanking it back and forth trying to get me to wake up. I silently grumble as my eyes greet the sunlight of the open curtains in my room. ''I'm awake dammit.''

I yanked my arm back form Saya who was rolling her eyes at me like I cared.'' Not everyone is a morning person Like you.'' I grumble.

''It's the afternoon.'' Haji deep voice said. I didn't even see him leaning ageist the wall in the far corner of the room. I could tell my face was flush and my breathing was erotic. It wasn't my fault Haji just had that effect on me.

''Shut up.'' I said trying the make my voice as steady as I could.


End file.
